Avatar the Last Airbender: Reach of the Imperial Council
by Ikira Inugumi
Summary: Takes place three months after the series. Fire Lord Zuko finds himself in over his head, and must call on the help of Katara and his friends to protect everything he loves from being destroyed. With their help he just might stand a chance, however there are others, not just within the Fire Nation, that just might be routing for Zuko and his friends to fail...
1. Chapter I

**Chapter I**

_`The Beginning` _

* * *

_**Day 1, The Fire Nation Palace  
~~Zuko~~**_

_Three months, it had been three months since its end. The end of the worst war in history, so terrible it holds the title of being the longest and the most gruesome. Years of battle and bloodshed left a whole in the lives of countless millions. However in its darkest times the world found a new hope. Their savor once thought forsaken them had returned to protect them yet again. The Avatar, the last remaining Airbender nomad, had resurfaced from the spirit world to put an end to the war. It was a day unlike any another where the sky grew as red as the blood of its inhabitants. Fire rained down from the sky and enveloped all in its path. _

_Phoenix King Ozai, the mad king, had taken it upon himself to put an end to the war once and for all. Within his plan he took it upon himself to destroy the Earth Kingom, the only remaining kingdom that was a threat to the Fire Nation. Within his totalitarian vision he would cleanse the Earth of all those that were unworthy and rebuild it a new. But his battle was soon ended. Avatar Aang along with the help of his comrades Katara, Sokka, Toph, Suki, and Fire Lord Zuko banded together to save the world from what would have been the worst display of genocide in human history. And with their help, they would ban together to establish a new world for those that had nowhere to go. With their power, they would bring peace to the world for all four nations. _

It sounded perfect. Every time he read it sounded beautiful. It was the perfect ending to the perfect story. But Zuko knew that's all it really was…a story. A story for kids, a story they would tell for years to come. He gave a small chuckle to himself. It's amazing how easily people were able to just believe one story after another. It wasn't too long ago these same people were calling Ozai a messiah for the Fire Kingdom and me the traitor. The Outcast but now…

_They practically worship me…_

Most of the anyway, it was not too long ago that Zuko found himself being chewed out by a Fire Nation family. When he wanted to restore balance to the world he demanded all people of the four nations to return to their native lands. At the time he thought it was for the best, looking back at it now he couldn't believe how foolish he had been. In just a few short weeks he had come so close to starting a whole new war.

He removed himself from his chair and began to pace the room. The events of the past running strongly in his head, like a song that just wouldn't go away. His confrontation with the gang had once again put him on thin ice with them. Aang had forgiven him but the others were going to hold that against him for a while. Tylee had left to join the Kyoshi Warriors, he still had no clue where his mother was, and Mai…

"Mai," he sighed sadly. "What else am I going to get wrong? How much do I have to screw up? How much is enough, before I start getting things right?"

_Zuko, who are you even talking to?_

He didn't know he didn't have anyone to talk to. There wasn't anyone who would talk to him on a personal level. Everyone who looked at him only saw his crown and his status. He didn't want to admit it, but he was lonely. He hadn't spoken to anyone in weeks. He was beginning to get desperate. He was actually starting to long for Sokka's stupid jokes. And Toph's punches, Aang's goody guru attitude, Katara's speeches of hope and love, Mai's sweet tender kisses, Tylee's bubbly attitude. Even Azula's taunting.

He averted his gaze towards the desk within his private room. It was a small and comfortable room. With a nice bed, a desk, a window, even a personal messenger hawk. Trained to go all across the word depending on the watermark on the message it was delivering. Truly a room for a king, unfortunately Zuko's work was keeping him from appreciating it. Upon his desk rested a stack of papers and scrolls upon it. He hadn't seen his quill in over six hours. He wasn't even sure what time it was, he hadn't left his room all day. Balancing the weight of the entire world on his shoulders was simply too much. As the days went by it got heavier and heavier and it was taking its toll. He raked his right hand through his hair. It was tangled, oily, and messy.

_I haven't showered in two days either_

Thank spirits for his servants brining him food. He just might have expired within his bedroom. He laughed at the grim thought of his personal bed maidens coming to him room only to find his skeleton. He wasn't sure if anyone would have even missed him. His Uncle would, Aang maybe, Mai would probably feel bad for a few seconds. Azula would laugh. Ozai would be as smug.

"I told you so," Zuko spoke in a deep voice. "My son was not ready for the responsibility of the throne. He does not have what it takes to be a real king." He threw his fist in the air, raising his voice showing towards the walls as if it were an audience.

"Only I Phoenix King Ozai can bring true order. Release me, and my insane daughter from our chains and we will rule once **AGAIN**!"

He continued ranting for several minutes, changing his personality from one person to another. Moving his hand in a variety of motions to better mimic other people he had met in his life. Until he caught his image in the mirror, his body slouched over with his hands extended to his sides as if they were wings.

_Who am I pretending to be again? Oh yeah, a flying lemur _

He fell over onto the floor. His hair falling over his forehead within his eyes, it was starting to get long again. That was one good thing at least. He gave one last heavy sigh into the carpet on his floor. He was hoping this day wouldn't come. But he knew it would. The sooner he faced up to it, the sooner he could at try to fix it. With one last grunt, he pushed himself off of the ground. He walked over to his desk and threw the scrolls to the ground and searched about for a quill and ink. He picked up a blank piece of paper and began to scribble intensely. Once he was done he looked toward his window to see his hawk staring off into the window view.

With the snap of his fingers the bird shifted its gaze to the Fire Lord. With a few flap of its wings made its way over to his arm and patiently awaited its task. Zuko picked up the message and placed it within the holder barrel around the bird's neck. He walked towards the window and threw the animal out with urgency. The hawk gave a few powerful strokes with its and arms and in seconds it was off to deliver its message. He watched the bird fly off within the direction of the west. In a few minutes it was gone with no trace of ever being.

With another heavy sigh Zuko walked over to his bed and fell over onto it back first. He stared at the ceiling of his room, his mind swimming with the possibilities of what outcomes his actions would bring about. Truth be told he wasn't sure what was going to happen next. But he prayed to all the spirits, old and new, that it would be good.

"Alright I've done everything I could," He whispered to himself. "I've made my move. The rest is up to you. If anyone can help me, if anyone can guide me back to the right path it's you." With a sigh of relief he allowed his eyelids to overtake his vision, and lull him into a blissful rest. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to rest tonight, but he wanted to believe that it would be for a long time. He was in no hurry to get back to ruling his Kingdom.

"I need your help, "He moaned. "I need your advice. I need your kindness."

_Your forgiveness_

_You..._

_I need you_

_I'll be waiting_

_Katara _

* * *

**I don't own anything, I just do it for fun ;)  
**

**Hello beautiful l people:-D let me start off by saying that I have had this account for a little while but I haven't been too devoted to it. All that changes now! I initially had an Avatar the Last Airbender story before. But this will be its replacement. It will have a similar premise but this one is a lot more thought out that the first idea I had. I even got some help with it. And for those of you who haven't read The Promise, check the link below:  
**

**en-manga/avatar-the-last-airbender-the-promise/**

** the Pilot to the first chapter, short I know but all Pilots are short. The first chapter will be very soon, and it will be MUCH longer. Each chapter will be pretty long actually. But I just wanted to get a little mood set up. More to come soon, catch ya'll later :). **_  
_


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter II**

_ `Reconstructing the World`_

* * *

**Day 7,**** East of Yu Dao Central  
~~Kanan~~  
**

Ever hear the saying war is the mother of creation? An odd thing to consider, true. War brings about such massive destruction. So how is it able to bring about it's opposite at the same time?

Both are brought about by that which cause it, man. The creation of the war was due to the attack of the Fire Nation. The destruction of the Southern Watertribe and Air Temples. The lives of the water benders in shambles, while that of the Nomads were decimated.

But from that destruction came new life. The birth of Yu Dao established a truth. That different nations can truly work together in the name of harmony. The Avatar with the help of his friends were not only able to stop the century long war, but establish a form of unity among the elements of fire and earth. Yu Dao's establishment paved a new way for the future and with it's creation, there would be a new way of life that people would be forever great full to the Avatar.

"DEATH TO THE AVATAR!"

Well most people anyway…

"He will not get away with the foul injustice he has done," Not all were appreciative of the Avatar's work. "They will not impose their way of life upon us, Yu Dao belongs to the Earth Kingdom!"

Within the streets of Yu Dao, two earth benders had found their way into the streets of its markets. They were covered in armor from head to toe. A fierce passion burned in their eyes. A passion of resentment towards all things Fire Nation.

"Stand down now," A group of Fire Nation soldiers had found them. Not a moment too soon, four of them faced down the small band of rebels. "You speak blasphemy on the territory of your king!"

The two bands of soldiers faced each other down. A band of four earth benders were soon to face off against a band of fire bender in equal number. "Do not be foolish. Do not force us to have to subdue you" One of the fire nation soldiers yelled "Return to your home now!"

"Home?" two may have been an inaccurate number. Amongst the earth bending rebels another man surfaced from behind them. This man had no armor, however he had something just as intimidating. He rode above them, siting upon the back of an enormous eel hound. "This **is** our home gentleman. Why don't you return to **yours**?"

"Where are Earth did you find –

"We're not criminals," The man upon the eel hound stood. "We are natives in our own home. We grew up here, spent the better part of our lives here, we **belong** here." He yanked upon the hound's reigns. It straightened its back, bared its sharp fangs, dug it's talons within the ground, and hissed loudly at the Fire Nation soldiers.

"**YOU DO NOT!**"

The Fire Nation soldiers steadily began to retreat. No one was crazy enough, bender or not, to take on a full ground eel hound. An agitated one no less. Getting within its claw range truly meant certain death.

The fire nation soldiers began to shake in fear. "Y-y-you can't…"

"I **can't**," The eel hound hissed and stepped towards the fire nation soldiers in a predatory fashion. "But you can?"

"Okay that's quite enough." Through the air flew a large blue wooden object. It passed the head of one of the earth bending rebels. Then came back with an insane velocity striking him in the back of his neck. The rebel lost his balance and fell face forward upon the ground, ceasing any form of movement.

"The **devil **?!"

"No," two metallic circular objects flew within the direction of another earth bending rebel. Moving in mirror direction of one another one disc struck him upon the ride side of his arm, the other on the left heel of his foot. He spun twice in the air and landed very hardly on his ground. His back to the dirt and face in the sky, a glazed over expression taking his eyes.

"But very close." Spoke the voice of what sounded like a very feminine girl.

"And you're officially out of luck my friend." The voice of another, it sounded like a boy, a young boy. He had no idea what was happening, but before he could even react two of his men had fallen.

"What is going on?" The rebel leader commanded. He focused his attention forward. In front of him, before his eel hound stood children. Two children with dark skin, blue eyes, brown hair, wearing blue turban clothing. "Who are you," He commanded. "Speak now before I feed you to my pet eel!"

"Feed **us**," Spoke the dark skinned boy. "You think you're gonna feed us to that thing." The boy gave a small chuckle, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh man, buddy you must not know who we are."

"I care very little for celebrities boy." The rebel commander said. "Now get out of my way, from the looks of your clothing and skin I can assume you are not of the Fire Nation. Stay out of my way and you won't have to get hurt."

The dark skinned boy seemed to take no interest in the rebel's warning. He casually strode forward towards the remaining three rebels sizing them up with an apparent smirk on his face. "So let me see if I got this straight," He lifted his hand in a fist lifting one finger.

"You guys decide to stage a rebellion right outside a place that's Fire Nation territory." He lifted another finger, "Attack innocent people and claim that it's for the _sake of justice," Another finger, "Fail to get anyone of Earth heritage to help you,"_ And another, "And now you're up against me and my sister?!" The boy laughed even harder then before. "Oh dude," he said in between fits of laughter. "Dude you guys are so finished I don't even know what to say to you right now."

"Oh come now Sokka," _Another one ?! _"I'm sure my oh-so clever mainly man can think of something." The man turned his head within the direction of the newcomer. It was girl, she was not alone there was another with her. She was covered from head to toe in what seemed like white make-up. Her armor, her cloths, she even had weapons in what seemed to be forged to look like fans.

_Kyoshi Warriors… why are they fighting us?!_

"You're right Suki," The boy said. The rebel leader could only assume that this man was Sokka. "I could say something clever, but since you're here I won't have the time to come up with a good enough joke."

The girl smirked at the boy, dismissing the rebel leader's presence entirely. "And why is that?" She said.

"Because I thought these guys didn't stand a chance when it was just me and my sister, but with you two here." The boy folded his arms and began to walk backwards as he shook his head with even more vigor. "These guys are so finished, I don't even want stand near them now."

"Enough," The man roared. "My name is Kanan of the eastern Earth Kingdom and you will speak to me with respect!"

"Well excuse me mister oh so—

"Sokka enough," The girl finally spoke, after playing the quiet observer. "This is getting ridiculous." The girl stepped forward. From what Kanan could tell she was clearly water tribe.

_Nonetheless, there isn't an ounce of water around here. Not enough to make her a threat anyway. _

"Go home girl," Kanan said. "I don't want to have to hurt a child." The girl made no response. Instead she continued her stride upon the eel hound with no fear.

"Hurt Katara," The boy said. "Oh man, dude you **must** not know who you're talking to. Katara if you would be so kind?" The lifted her hands in a defensive stance. Kanan braced and prepared for attack, but he saw her make no movement that indicated any offensive move.

"Give it a minute." The boy said. And soon enough, Kanan saw it. The feet of the eel hound were covered in little shards of ice. Before he could react the shards grew larger in a matter of seconds planting the eel hound firmly on the ground. What remained free of the creature struggled to break free but the ice was too thick. Soon enough the eel hound was covered from head to toe. In a matter of seconds the both the man and the hound was covered and locked within an ice prison.

"Whoa," the second Kyoshi warrior said. "That was amazing Katara!"

"Nothing but Water Tribe," the smugness on Sokka was so thick, Suki could actually cut it with one of her fans. "And now that me and my little sister have taken out the trash."

"We," Katara asked. "I don't recall you doing –

"Distraction Katara, distraction."

"Whatever Sokka."

Suki cleared her throat in slight amusement. "Glad to see you guys haven't changed," She said. "But now if we're done with this little party, I think it's about time we got down to business." Suki grabbed Sokka's hand and began walking away from the market street. "Now lady Katara and sword master Sokka, if you both would follow me and my partner. We will continue our assignment to have you both delivered to the Fire Lord."

* * *

**Day 7, ****The Fire Nation Palace  
~~Zuko~~  
**

This day wasn't going as well as he wanted. Another morning and night of ducking and dodging his official, while admittedly a little fun at first, was beginning to get tedious and stressful. Zuko being escorted by cart around the city, a little traveling always helped clear his head. His people needed answers, answers Zuko wasn't able to provide for them unfortunately. The Fire Nation was facing a lot of trouble. If he didn't figure out a way to remedy these problems it would be him that the people would throw in jail, right next to his father.

Resources were scarce, Fire Nation royals doubted him every step of the way, and the civilians were divided on the end of the war. This was starting to become a little too much. Zuko had no idea how hard it was to run a self-sustaining kingdom. At times he found himself understanding how Ozai was able to just conquer other nations and force them to do what they wanted.

_You are the Fire Lord my son. The concept of right and wrong do not matter to you. The path you chose will always be right._

A totalitarian kingdom, that's what the Fire Nation was. A world where whatever Ozai said was right, wrong, and justice was law. No one dared opposed him. He was an evil man trying to spread his influence to the rest of the world. To do that he would have gladly covered the world in fire, lefts homes in ashes, cultures into old relics of the past, killed millions.

_And the people of my kingdom still love him more then me_

At this point it seemed like Zuko was at the very bottom of the most liked list. Prior to Yu Dao incident, he honestly thought that things were going work out. But the job was getting harder by the day, and with each mistake he made he couldn't help thinking of his Ozai many words of criticism. One incident in particular he could never let go of.

_I asked you a question. _

_I heard you boy, I just chose not to answer. _

_Where is she, where is my mother? _

_Ha ha ha _

_Answer me, answer me now! _

_And if I don't, what will you do. Finish off the job the Avatar stared? _

_I am no killer and neither is Aang. Both of us, we're absolutely nothing like you. _

_Is that right. Because last time I recalled boy, the Avatar is a reincarnation of his previous selves. And according to history Avatar Kyoshi murdered a man one time in her life. By that logic your precious Avatar is now a killer. _

_Be silent._

_And now this Avatar, your precious Aang, will be known as a monster to the world._

_Be silent now. _

_Robbing a man of his bending power, due to his own form of justice and misfit use. Replacing one monster with another it would seem. _

_Be silent. _

_And everything that will happen after this. All the rebellion destined to come. The civil war that will tear this nation in two, the battles to come where one man will usurp one another, the lies, the betrayals, the backstabbing, all the people that will be murdered. All of it, all of it will be on his hands—_

_I SAID SHUT UP! _

_You know it to be true boy._

_All I know is that you will rot in the prison for the rest of your life. Never forgetting you failure. For as long as you live you will never forget all the times you failed, as a king, as a husband, and more importantly as a father. _

He would never admit it to her. But there were times when Zuko envied Katara. She lost her mother like he had, that was something they shared. But unlike Zuko, Katara had a brother who loved her. He may ignore her from time to time but he did love her. And then there was Hakoda. A father, a real father, Katara had that.

He didn't….

Zuko shoot his head fervently. This was ridiculous, he shouldn't be jealous of Katara. He's had just as rough as a childhood as he did. Just as many struggles and trials to overcome, plus unlike Zuko, she didn't have an amazing uncle. Someone to make her amazing tea, watch over her, and give great advice, even if it was a little cryptic sometimes.

"Fire Lord Zuko," One of his traveling servants. "We are here sir."

"Thank you," with a swift motion Zuko moved himself to the outside of the cart. The scene that greeted him was no surprise. Before him stood his old friends,. Katara, Sokka, and Sukki were all standing at the entrance gates of his palace.

_Not the turnout I wanted, but I guess it will have to do._

He took a deep breath and prepared himself for what was to come next. Trying to look as respectful as possible he strolled upon the steps to his palace. His friends watched him every step of the way, waiting patiently for his arrival. When he finally got there, they all exchanged glances in silence, until finally.

"Thank you all for coming here," Zuko said. "I am glad I could convince you to make this trip."

"Actually Zuko," Sukki said. "I already live in the palace. I'm one of your personal guardswomen remember?"

"Yes of course—

"I just came for some meat." Sokka said.

"I just came here because you said you had something really important to tell us." The Waterbender spoke in a matter a fact tone. "So what's the big secret that you had to drag us all the way back to the Fire Nation?"

_I swear it's like they don't even recognize the fact that I'm a king_

Zuko cleared his throat nervously. He was glad none of his personal guards was around to see him being treated like a mere child in front of what they would consider foreigners. "Yes well if you follow me into my palace then I will make everything clear."

He strode past them within his palaces gates. He soon heard the footsteps of the others follow him. Once they had made their way within the gates Zuko waited for the sound of the doors closing. Once he heard their familiar mechanic sound he knew it was safe to begin.

With another deep breath, he faced his friends with a stoic expression. "As you all know I called you here for an important reason. That reason is to have a call of arms."

"A call to what?" Katara asked.

"Arms Katara, I need your assistance. More specially I need your power."

"Power?" Sokka said.

"Zuko," Suki said. "I think you should be more specific and explain more carefully what you mean."

" The best way to explain it is the concept of fortification. This world my friends, is in ruins. I thought I could bring about a new era of piece and restore balance to the world. But I have realized that it's far too difficult of a job for one man, king or not."

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"I need your help Sokka, all of you help. The world is falling apart, if I'm gonna have any chance of making things right, I'm going to need help."

"If you want help I don't really have much of problem," Sokka said. "But I got a question, and I'm hoping my annoying little sister could answer it for me."

"What?" Katara asked.

"Where the heck is Aang?"

* * *

**Day 3, ****Eastern Earth Kingdom Territory  
~~Katara~~  
**

"What do you mean you're not going ?"

"Katara please-"

"Zuko said he needs our help, we can't just ignore this."

"I don't want to, but I can't just walk away from this."

"From what?"

Aang pointed within the direction behind him. There rested a group of fifteen civilians. All dressed as nomadic air benders. They had spent the better part of two weeks there now, and there didn't seem to be any end in sight.

"You're blowing off the fire lord," Katara said. "Zuko, one of our friends, the man who fought with us during the war, and is the deciding element in whether or not we will have peace or fall back into war…so you can hang out with your** fan girls**?!"

"They're **not** fan girls Katara," there was a notable hint of agitation in Aang's voice. "These are people who read of the Air Nomads. Studied them, changed their entire lives to live like them."

_What did I just say_

"They want to learn about the old ways of my people. I am the only person who can teach it to them."

"Then why don't you tell them to wait a few days." She asked. "From the sound of this letter Zuko needs to see us as soon as possible."

"Because…. I don't want to lose them." His attitude changed. Now there was hint of sadness and despair in his eyes. Katara was never sure why but over the days Aang had taken a serious liking to these people.

"I know they aren't real nomads, their not even Airbenders. But try to understand Katara please. I…I'm the last of my kind."

"Aang—

"I don't know if there will ever be another Airbender again. There are times when I'm afraid to go to sleep. I'm afraid of what might happen if I never wake up. When I look at my reflection in a mirror or the water, I can't help but wonder if no one will ever be able to see my tattoos again.

"Oh Aang," Katara wrapped her arms around him. She placed her head on his head, squeezing him tightly. "I'm sorry I didn't realize—

_I should have though _

"I know their not the real deal, but you told me to embrace change. Who knows, they may became a better nomad then I ever was."

Katara smiled. It's good you can joke about this. Aang burred his face in her in neck. Returning her strong embrace. "This is gonna work Katara." He whispered. "I know it, but if it's gonna work I have to watch over them."

"I know Aang, I understand. Take your time, I'll be waiting for you to come back."

* * *

**Day 7, ****Entrance of Yu Dao Palace  
~~Zuko~~  
**

Zuko rubbed his chin in thought. "I see," he said. "Well that is…unfortunate. I was hoping to see him but I guess it will have to wait." Zuko turned his back to his friends and continued his stride down the hallways of the palace. "Follow me there's something I need to show you."

They walked through the palace of red and gold stone. Zuko wasn't too sure how well this was going to go. He planned for them to be here, but he couldn't predict how they were going to act. Katara especially. But if his expectations proved accurate he would get his chance to be alone with her very soon.

_They probably think I'm leading them to my throne room._

After a combination of steps and passages Zuko led them into a room that seemed to be well secluded. It was different from the rest of the palace. It did not have any gold or red designs or decor. Instead it seemed like an honest to spirit ordinary door. There was no paint, it seemed old and there was even molds growing on it.

Zuko reached within his robes and pulled out a key with a unique shape. A combination of odd twists and shapes were forged within both side of the key itself. From the looks of it, despite the door's mediocre appearance, the door opened to a very specific key that only few had. After a few minutes of tumbling with the lock Zuko opened the door and walked in leaving it open to the others to enter.

The door opened up to a very dark very long tunnel. Zuko lit his hand and provided them with light as he lead the way. "Pretty smart," Sokka whispered. "The designs and everything."

"What you mean ?" Katara asked.

"You didn't notice," Suki cut in. "The walls around the door aren't made of stone. The look like it, but it's actually hardened mud. "

"Why?" the water bender asked.

"So earth benders can't get in. it's cut off from all forms of elements, the air is scarce so even air benders and water benders couldn't generate enough of their own element to bring the door down."

"What about fire," Katara asked. Is it protected against that?"

"Fire needs air to survive," Zuko cut in, clearly ease dropping on their conversation. "The more air within the flame the stronger the combustion. As Sokka pointed out this place is lacking in it. There's enough for small little flames, nothing more then that. Anyone who tried would face a similar result like on the day of Black Sun."

Katara hummed in thought. If Zuko were to take a guess, she was probably wondering why Zuko was taking them somewhere where their elements would be at their weakest.

_Always a cautious girl, well cautious of me anyway…_

After what felt like minutes of walking Zuko finally led them to the end of the door. With another use of the key he was carrying he opened the second door. But this time, a large light entered the tunnel and chased away the shadows. Zuko once again walked into through the door, but this room was very different.

If Zuko could make a guess, it was probably unlike anything they had ever seen. It seemed like something from a fairy tale. It was a large circular like room. Fortified by eight large pillars surrounded by large forests and rocks. Flowers of red, gold, yellow, blue, and even white decorated every corner of it. The entire area seemed to have been crafted from white marble stone, with colors of blue, red, green, and grey being painted in several different areas.

"Its designs were very specific," Zuko finally said. "The tunnel takes you through an underground passage way. A path that leads straight, no cuts corners, or people to walk around. The room was created years ago. Whenever kings and queens wanted to escape."

"We were underground," Sokka said. "How are we outside right now?"

"Because the tunnels lead us to a little underground path that takes us directly to a closed off part of the palace. It's a room designed within a vegetation area of the palace."

"Seriously ?" Sokka asked.

"Yes,It's forbidden for anyone but the king and queen to step foot here. It masquerades as a secret romance spot."

"Wow," Sukki whispered.

"But in actually royal members of the highest order would meet here and discuss important plans that they could never repeat anywhere else within the palace. Since my claim to the throne I have modified quite a bit."

Modify was an understatement. Within the area Katara could see that the rocks had been forged to make certain pathways for the elements. Large massive giant stone rocks were stacked in a gigantic pile for she assumed was for earth benders. A massive vent had been placed within one of the room's corners in which massive air blew from it. A pile of rocks burned large and bright with a hot flame, possibly were doused in some kind of oil like when the gang fought against toph, or Melon Lord, as she still called herself. And several pathways had been installed in the top of the area, in which large amounts of water constantly rain down around all eight pillars.

"It's beautiful," Suki said, observing all aspects of the area and summing up both Sokka and Katara's thought. "Aang would love it."

"We certainty hope so," A new voice had appeared from out of nowhere. Everyone's head shot towards Zuko and further behind him standing on the outside of the stone area. He stood upon the grass area with a smile on his face. Almost instantly Katara realized him.

"Kuei," She said. "The ruler of Ba Sing Se."

"It's nice to see you again Katara," Kuei said, a pleasant smile on his face. "I am happy you enjoy this structure. In Ba Sing Se we call them Shilin. I have always found them quite lovely."

"Wait hold on," Katara faced Zuko. "Why is the Ba Sing Se king here?"

"He is not the only one here little girl."

"That voice," Katara whispered absently minded. She stared upward and above her were some very familiar friends. Above her sitting on the top of the shilin was her grandfather. Granmaster Pakku staring at her with a self satisfied smile. "Pakku," She yelled. "How did you…why are you…

"Those are questions that will be answered in time my dear." Another voice. It was another familiar voice. Coming into view from the grass area opposite to Kuei was Arnook, chief of the Northern Water Tribe. "And soon enough all mysteries will be uncovered, once all the pieces are in place."

"Okay not gonna lie," Sokka said. "No clue what's going on here."

"You will in time," Zuko finally said. "Now that we're all here we can finally begin."

Katara stared at Zuko. "That's definitely an option," She said. "But here's another one." Moving her arms and swaying in a quick motion she moved the water flowing within the Shilin and generated a large body of water. She moved it in the form of a giant hammer and smashed Zuko across the Shilin knocking him into the grass area past king Kuei.

Katara followed upon Zuko, his body laid out upon the ground. With another circular motion she began pulling water from all around her, moving it from the grass the trees and generating an even bigger wave of water then before, smashing Zuko even further within the forest.

"You guys wait here," She called back towards them. Generating more water as she smashed Zuko further within the forest. "I'm gonna have a little chat with the Fire Lord." She continued sending him back until there was no sight of them left. Leaving behind nothing for the gang but two sounds. The first being the sounds of Zuko's grunts as he continued to be flung about through the forest. The second being Grand Master Pakku's laughter as she cheered on Katara's attacks.

Soon enough, _That's my girl, _was the only sound left that could be heard by the gang.

* * *

**And that's chapter I. Not gonna lie, the initial chapter had one more section with the fight between Zuko and Katara. But I feel like this would have made a better cliffhanger. So the fight will be in the next chapter. And there is also a running gag I hope to introduce soon enough. Stay tuned and I hope you like the chapter. **


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter III**

_`Embers from the Ashes`_

* * *

**_Day 5, Senlin Village_  
_~~Hei Bai~~_  
**

The air was warm, foul, moist, but most of all foreign. After the war's end Fire Lord Zuko promised to establish a new era of peace and prosperity that would reach out among the entire world. Many within the Fire Nation, or least while within the public eye, praised him for his new found level of thinking. Those that thought his methods obscure dare not speak against their king, for fear of being accused of treason. Instead they held their tongue watching their king with baited eyes.

"We need to move men. We don't have a world of time to get away from that idiot boy-king."

Most of them at least…

"Can we please just light a fire? It's freezing out here."

"It's the middle of autumn, and you're already cold?"

"We're in a place further away from the equator, it's colder."

"We can't just start fires every time you feel chilly."

"For the sake of Ozai you men are fire benders. Warm **yourselves** up!"

Within the forests of Selin Village, a new way of life was being formed. The new way of life was untamed, powerful, and free of the jurisdiction of the Fire Lord, or any king. Twigs snapped beneath the feet of the three men, each of them wearing the clothing of their once proud nation. However, the masks had been abandoned long ago with their faces exposed to the world.

Three soldiers, one with dark hair, another with light brown, and another with a clean shaved head, marched deeply within the shores of the swamp forest hoping to rid themselves of unwanted company both in the human and political sense. In the eyes of these soldiers the fire nation had lost meaning with the rise of the incompetent prince. It was no longer the greatest kingdom in the world.

In the years to come, it would be nothing more than a mere joke.

"Well, when are we going to stop," The brown haired soldier asked. He pointed his finger towards the sky. Directing their attention towards the light that shown dimly through the branches and trees.

"I mean look at that, we haven't stopped since morning and it feels like we're going around in circles."

The bald soldier nodded his head. "You may a point."

Time was not on their side. The rest of the battalion would notice their absence too soon enough. If they were caught, their brothers in arms would have them dragged back to the Fire Lord on their knees. "Fine," the bald soldier said. "We'll stop here. But I don't want either of you getting comfortable. We only have a day or so until the rest realize we deserted."

"So what if they do," questioned the dark haired soldier. "It's not like we were the only people thinking about it."

"You think that matters," spoke the soldier of brown hair. "It doesn't matter if they were or weren't thinking about it. Those snakes will look for any reason they can to sell us up the river."

They trudged through the hot damp swamp forest. The wet dirt seeped within their boots. Insects pecked and bit at their faces. As time passed, their bodies ached and their armor grew heavier. They needed to find a source of water, and they needed to find it soon. If they couldn't find a suitable place to set up camp, there was no telling how hard of a night they would be in for.

"The kid is clearly crazy." Spoke the brown headed soldier. "He actually thought removing the Fire Nation citizens from Yu Dao was a good idea."

"Aye," replied the dark haired soldier jokingly. "He goes on and on about some nonsense. Something about creating a world of peace and balance and rainbows and ponies, where cat-butterflies float into the sky pooping crystals and vomiting rainbows."

They laughed at the dark haired soldiers words.

"It's good we came here," spoke the bald headed soldier. "I haven't been here in months. Truth be told I was starting to get a bit nostalgic."

"Aye," Spoke the dark haired. "I remember the first time we came here. Our orders were simple. Subdue the village, take the necessary supplies, and get in an out simple and easy."

"That's true," Spoke the bald soldier, a smile creeping on his lips. "So why exactly did we burn over half of the forest again?"

"Because it was fun," spoke the brown haired soldier. "Not to mention I really didn't like the way those villagers were looking at me. Especially that snot nosed little kid."

"Can you blame him," Said the dark haired soldier. "After what you did to his family, his mother particularly I certainly hope you weren't expecting the kid to come running towards you. Grabbing you in a hug and calling you daddy did you?"

"I guess not," The dark haired soldier spoke. "But the kid was so upset about it. Like what I did was such a big deal."

"If you didn't want him to be upset," The bald soldier spoke. "You probably shouldn't have had him tied to a tree making the entire time. That level of helplessness at a young age…it does things to a little lad."

The brown haired soldier smirked. "Is that coming from experience is it? After all this time together are ya finally sharing a little of your life with us?"

"No," The bald soldier replied. "Not experience, just a whole lot of trial and error. "

"Trial and error?" The brown haired soldier asked. "Do I even want to know what that means?"

"No you don't," The dark haired soldier said. "Believe me when I say. Baldy has been in the game a lot longer then you or I. And let's just say this isn't the first village he's…subdued by order of the Fire Lord."

The brown haired soldier smiled. "Interesting," he said. "And just how many villages we talking baldy? Three, five, seven, ten maybe?"

"Dozens kid," The soldier said. "More than I can even count. This war's lasted for a hundred years. I've been in it for over forty of those years. I still remember back when I was in my prime. I could travel for days on end, going above and beyond to…prove my loyalty to the Fire Lord."

"I wasn't around for those times," The brown haired soldier said. "But my father would often refer to them as the golden days of the war. Back when the rest of the world still feared us. The men were weak, the children were frightened, and the women." The brown haired soldier slowly licked his lips at the past very vivid memories. "The women were…easily broken…and easily trained."

"Enough talk," The bald soldier said. "We need to focus on what we're doing. "

Their plan was simple. Find a solid water supply, take nearby lumber to develop shelter, and then hunt nearby animals for nourishment. They had walked for what felt like an hour and with each step they took, they could feel their bodies grow weaker from the dense hot and heavy atmosphere around them.

They walked until the sun began to go down. They were slowly running out of time. And the descent of darkness was obscuring their vision. They needed to move fast.

"I just can't believe that we're being forced to this," Spoke the brown haired soldier. "Actually having to hide out here in the forest like a bunch street rats."

"Who said anything about hiding," The bald soldier barked. "Once we get back to the village we'll just meet up with them and have a good old reunion."

The brown haired soldier laughed. "I heard that," He said between cackles. "We meet up with them, a little fire, some fear, and a little bit of rope. Not to mention with a helping hand from the good old trees. It'll be just like the…just like the…just…like…"

"Quit wasting time you idiot," The dark haired solider spoke. He spun around to shout at his companion, however his breathe was soon caught in his throat.

The bald solider didn't know what was so fascinating to his traveling companions, but he made no effort to turn around and see. "Whatever it is that have you both so fixated," He said. "Get over it. We have a lot of work to do."

"Um—"

"We need to keep walking."

"But—"

"I said I don't care."

"Wait!"

The brown haired man spun around. "WHAT," He shouted.

"WHAT IS SO BLOODY…what…w-w-wha-wha…?"

They were crazy.

They had to have been. There was no other explanation for they were seeing. The forest, the trees, it was gone. Everything was gone. The flies, insects, the sun, the air, everything was gone. Nothing was there.

Just emptiness…

The soldiers spun left and right observing their surroundings. However, there didn't seem to be any surroundings left to observe. The forest was gone, in all directions. But that was not the end of their dilemma. Somehow, someway with the removal of the forest and dark cold mist formed in its presence. The mist was so thick, so black, the soldiers, try as they might, could not see anything. And then…that's when it came.

_Crack_

Their eyes all shot towards the same direction. "What was that?" One of them asked. Who was it that asked, neither soldier could tell, nor at the moment did either of them care. And as soon as it left, it came again.

_Crack _

"Where is that **coming** from?"

"It could be anything," One of them said. "It could be a monkey squirrel-monkey, or an otter-raccoon…"

_Crack…crack…crack…__**crack**_

"Why does it sound like it's getting **closer**?"

The sounds become frequent. Louder with each reoccurrence, with each entry of the sound, others soon began to accompany it. A crack, then a swift of wind, a movement of rocks, a rustle of leaves. Random at first, but then…

Not so much

"I can't see anything!" One of the soldiers yelled. He ran forward and punched a strong flame in front of himself. However, the flame did not provide light for nearly long enough for them to see what was around them. He continued his assault of flame, trying to generate some form of light within the dark forest so see just what was going on.

"STOP," Another one exclaimed. "If we want enough light, we're gonna have to light up something that can burn." With the swift movement of his hand he threw a flurry of flames upon the ground hoping to set fire to the soil.

However, as soon as the flames made contact with the ground they halted within process. And soon grew a paler color. They turned color from red to orange to blue to grey, and then eventually black. Until they grew darker and darker if the bald soldier didn't know any better he could have sworn the flames were becoming solid and cracking away into nothingness. Until eventually, it was gone. The soldiers stood frozen, not moving, not speaking unable to process what was going on. But they didn't need to, because soon enough, they heard its voice.

_After all this time…you still understand nothing_

The soldiers darted their eyes left and right trying to find the origin of the voice. But they could not see, they could not hear, for some reason it was hard to even breathe. They felt as if a crushing pressure was upon them. They didn't know what was happening. They didn't know what to do. But then, mustering what little strength he had left, one soldier caught strength of his breath. And with it, spoke possibly the last he would ever take.

"RUN!"

* * *

_**Day 7 Yu Dao, within the forest  
~~Zuko~~**_

The region of Yu Dao was unlike any other in the world. In a war that lasted a hundred years, the creation of such a unique place stood to be possibly the greatest, if not the only good thing, thing to happen in such a destructive time. Prior to the invasion of the Fire Nation, Yu Dao was originally Earth Kingdom territory. Upon the Fire Nation usurping their land, something was discovered. The earth benders of Yu Dao were able to extract the most unique of iron ores and metals from the ground with no difficulty. Metals that would take days, sometimes even weeks, to extract from the ground, earth benders could do in mere hours.

Once obtained the benders of the Fire Nation would melt them down and reshape them to form a combination or armor and weaponry. Through the combination of both elements, Yu Dao became unparalleled in the forging and selling of pure metal. Not only could they obtain the best ores imaginable. But due to the time saved in the initial extraction the smith shops of Yu Dao were able to become the most expedient in creating products for their clienteles.

It was within Yu Dao Zuko realized just how amazing the elements were. Individual there were great but together, just like the Avatar himself, they were awe-inspiring.

_I'm not wrong. This is for the best. _

Zuko's methods of problem solving were, in the eyes of others, questionable. His crowning at the Fire Nation held such promise. His dream was simple, undo the damage of the war caused by his family. But once he got involved with the politics, the secrets, lies, and betrayal. It became painfully obvious just how out of his league he truly was.

The destruction of the war was caused by the Fire Nation. The ambitions and darkness of a deranged king who believed he could control the entire world. His commands sent ships and soldiers around the entire world. Their fire all consuming, sparing nothing unfortunate enough exist within its path. It's flame burning down armies, villages, forests, cultures.

_Flesh…_

"So you starting to get your voice back, or do I need to give you another bath?"

_How could I forget? Trust, we lost that to. _

He wasn't sure when, but at some point Zuko blacked out. His eyelids were heavy, heavier than usual. Through sheer will he peeled them open to get a glimpse at his attacker. Katara, possibly the only woman he ever met that could switch between the moods of gentle and furious at the drop of a hat. Not that he could blame her, given everything that had happened.

"Get up Zuko," She sounded more agitated by the minute. "Don't lie there and pretend like you're hurt. I know you're just faking."

The waterbender's voice shook him from his dazed state. "I said get up. You and I have a lot to talk about. I don't have all day." She was upset, of course she was. She was always upset with him.

"I said stop pretending like you're hurt. I didn't hit you with that water nearly hard enough to—

"I'm not pretending Katara," Mustering his strength Zuko picked himself up off of the ground. He struggled to regain his balance and stand upon his legs. It was hard enough to keep his eyes open. His face twitched in refusal to the sunlight. His balance was extremely unsteady. His arms felt heavy. His legs felt heavy. Everything thing felt heavy, even his hair.

"I'm just a little…tired"

He wasn't sure if he sounded as convincing as he wanted to. From the look on Katara's face, probably not. "Let me guess," The waterbender placed a hand on her chin in thought. "You're stressed. Not sleeping well, probably not eating. From the smell I can assume you're not bathing. Scared, paranoid, on some quest to save the world but for some reason can never let people in on your plan. Am I close?"

"No."

_Yes…_

"Why am I not convinced?" Zuko struggled to stay on his feet. It was getting increasingly difficult to himself together. He couldn't admit it but his black out was the closest thing he had to sleep in hours. "Zuko look at yourself," She moved her eyes, examining the prince from head to toe. "You clearly haven't had a good night's rest. And I didn't want to say it in front of everyone, but you smell like you haven't had a good shower in days."

"So that's why you struck me with water," He joked. Katara was closer to the mark then he liked, and if he was going to keep her here long enough he couldn't afford her divulging too much too soon. But he couldn't deny her assessment. It was true. He hadn't showered for a while. His custom Fire Nation clothes were clean. But his body odor, dryness of his skin more then gave him away.

"Zuko," the water bender snapped her fingers inches away from his face. "Focus we're in the middle of a conversation."

Katara wasn't going to be shrugged off. She never was the type of girl who could be ignored. He expected this though. He knew that she would want answers. And that she wouldn't sit around waiting for them. Of all the guests he invited, he expected her to be the first to make a scene. According to the tales from Aang and Grand Master Pakku, Katara always had a knack for going against the crowd.

"Zuko," She spoke in a demanding tone. "I'm started to get agitated."

"You mean hitting me with that water wave wasn't you being agitated?"

"No," She said. "That was me being fed up." Her eyes narrowed dangerously within the prince's direction. "I don't like being lied to Zuko."

"Katara," he whispered. "I didn't lie—

"Yes you did."

_Yeah you kinda did_

Reaching within her waist pocket Katara removed a small piece of parchment. Zuko hadn't noticed before but it seemed as if she was wearing different cloths. It wasn't the green dress she once wore in Ba Sing Se. It wasn't the water tribe combat cloths she wore either. They were light clothing he could tell. Simple clothing, large light blue pants, and a loose dark blue and white overdress that reached over her waist halfway down to her knees, and brown open toed sandals. She wore no armor or jewelry. Except for that peculiar necklace she always wore around her neck.

She removed the band from around the parchment and quickly unrolled it.

"Dear Avatar Aang," She spoke, reciting the words in from Zuko's parchment. "I apologize for the inconvenience but I wish to speak with you and lady Katara immediately."

She turned her attention to him. "Lady Katara really?"

"Fire Nation policy dictates -

"Whatever," Katara continued.

"I have thought heavily on my past actions and have come to the conclusion that I acted quite poorly as Fire Lord in my short reign. I wish to speak with you both soon and offer my most sincere of condolences in person"

"Which is true," Zuko spoke. "I did want to speak with you and Avatar Aang in person."

Katara paid him no mind and simply continued.

"I feel that to in order to avoid any future complications such as this, we should work together more closely to insure that we are on the same page. Because of this I am requesting to seek council with you both six days from now at the Yu Dao region. Where I will inform you in great detail about my current plan to bring about a higher level of community between the Earth and Fire Kingdoms "

"That's true," The Fire Lord protested. "All of it. I didn't lie to you."

"Yeah," Katara crumpled the paper within her hands in agitation. "But you didn't say a thing about brining my brother here."

"Well -

"Or the King Kuei from Ba Sing Se."

"Yeah well -

"Not to mention the fact that you had brought Chief Arnook, all the way from the Northern Water Tribe. Let alone that you've been speaking with him." She hurled the crumpled message at Zuko's head. The paper was light and in no way could hurt him. But the mere surprise caused him to lose his balance yet again and fall to the ground on his back.

"You didn't say a thing about that Zuko," She screamed. "You don't think that's important information?! Do you think I'm stupid? Am I just supposed to believe that Chief Arnook just conveniently decided to travel half way across the world to Fire Nation Territory no less?!"

"Katara listen to me—

"But I did fall for it didn't I? I'm here, just like you wanted."

"Hold on—

"I can't believe I fell for this again."

"Katara—

"After what happened last time, you think I would have learned by now."

"Katara—

"I should have just stayed with Aang. He's probably worried sick."

"Hold on—

"Why did I even come here? Why do I keep letting you do this to me?"

"I'm trying—

"Tell me another lie?"

"No—

"Then don't waste time with an explanation. Just give me an answer." Katara pointed her finger directly toward him. "And I'm warning you Zuko. Do. Not. Lie to me again."

_This isn't working…_

Katara was getting less impatient then she already was. Seeing Sokka probably didn't send that many warning signals off. But the underground passage way, the two kings, and his speech about a call to arms probably didn't calm her nerves.

_I never was good at speeches …_

"Zuko," The water bender had her arms folded, beginning to tap her foot impatiently. "I'm waiting for an explanation." She spoke.

She was so angry, Zuko could relate. He knew what it felt like to harbor so much negative feelings. It wasn't too long ago that he was the angry banished prince. Spending what he thought would be the entirety of his life searching for the Avatar day and night. All complements of his loving father.

_The man who almost took everything from me_

Zuko considered getting up, but lying down was far too comfortable. So instead he adjusted his balance, moved his two arms behind his back, and rested most of his weight upon them. Angry Katara or not, it was always nice to get out of the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko took his responsibility as Fire Lord seriously, but the weight of the world could get so suffocating. There would be days where he would look for something, anything that would give him an excuse to get out of the palace for just a few hours.

Of all the places, Zuko rarely got the chance to come here, the secret Yu Dao forest. Every area that was Fire Nation Territory had specific accommodations for Fire Nation royalty. The Fire Lord in particular always was informed of specific areas in which only he was allowed. Just like how Ozai had a secret bunker during the day of black sun, this hidden forest served as the secret area in case the Fire Lord was ever needed to lead from the Yu Dao region.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Zuko placed himself upright. "This forest, It's really something isn't it?" Katara's eyes rose at Zuko's statement. Katara'a attention broke as she followed Zuko's words. Her eyes slowly began observing the forest they were in.

"Yeah I guess." She said with a dry tone, clearly not in the mood to make small talk. "It's pretty."

"Funny thing about this place, the forest is set up quite far from the Yu Dao region. The region of Yu Dao is covered by a large Stone Wall. There is not a lot of forestation within the wall limits. Most of our supplies are either shipped within the city regions or gathered from a forest that's been growing outside of the city limits. "

"Yeah, "Katara said. Katara's eyes observed the area. There was something unique about the area they were in. The trees weren't wild and sporadic. In certain parts they were, but the path she and Zuko were standing in wasn't. The trees around them, were saved down, some of them cut down completely. As if they were cut down to make a pathway for people to walk. "This is…how long were we under that tunnel?"

"A while," Zuko said. "A lot of people don't know this but the Fire Nation during the time of the war had very … cautious people." Zuko's position shifted and he slowly pushed himself back onto his feet. "People were always concerned with protecting the Fire Lord. By any means necessary. In that state they slowly began setting up underground bunkers in territory they owned. So if a worse case situation was to make itself apparent, the Fire Lord would be protected."

"Okay," Katara said slowly. "Good…to know…I guess."

_Don't exactly have her attention. But I got her stalled for the most part. _

"It wasn't long before it became a tradition," Zuko continued. "Every Fire Lord appointed was given the task of learning the location of every underground tunnel. Some Fire Lords not only learned the established tunnels, some of them created new ones.

Zuko gestured to the area around them. "This one was made especially. It was created by the first Fire Lord in history to go against the wishes of his informers."

This caught Katara's attention. Her eyes shot towards Zuko's direction. "What?" She asked.

"He was the first Fire Lord in history to do it. He created a tunnel that led to a secret forest in Yu Dao. Its panel way was straight and led to a closed off corner of the far edge of the forest. People rarely venture out towards the walls of Yu Dao. It was easy to set up an area there and never worry about people wandering out so far. Not with so many wild trees, insects, and wild animals roaming the area."

For the first time Katara's body language wasn't tense or alert. She seemed to have dropped her guard and be fully attentive of Zuko's tale. For the time being, this was good. An observant Katara was much easier to sway then an angry one.

"He's remembered as one of the Fire Nations most effective and prosperous rulers." Zuko said. "Many of his ideas were considered revolutionary and bold by the Fire Nation people. He's known as a lord with true vision, strength, and authority. During his reign the people of the Fire Nation called him the Dragon of the South. But my family called him a different name."

"That so," Katara asked. Zuko gave a mere nod to her question. "Yes," He said. "We called him Fire Lord Azulon, or simply…grandfather."

The water benders eyes widened. "Azulon," She whispered. Her body grew once again grew tense. Zuko could feel a something radiate from her body. Was it astonishment, fear, or perhaps fury?

_She's probably never learned much about the Fire Nation blood line. Not that she'd want to, considering what my family has done to hers. _

"**Azulon** was you grandfather," She hissed his name, as though it burned her tongue. But then, she gave a soft cold laugh." I don't even know why I'm surprised anymore. Your family is notorious for trying to ruin people's lives."

_Tread carefully, unless you want another bath_

"It's true," He said carefully. "To the rest of the world he was a man responsible for many terrible things." Zuko eyes wandered to their surroundings. It truly was rich in forestation and life. The Fire Nation always treated royalty differently. Not only did they live differently but their food was from a completely different source. Both Yu Dao and the Central Fire Nation Palace had their own built in areas. It was rich in both plant and animal life. As well as the cleanest drinking water.

"Fire Lord Azulon married a woman named Ilah," He said. "I never know much about her." Zuko lowered his head towards the ground. A heavy air was beginning to set in.

Just keep stalling. I just need them to stay here for a little bit longer.

"My mother was," Zuko struggled to find the strength for what he was about to do. "A bit of a romantic, she loved to hear stories as much as she liked reading about them. She listened to a lot of gossip around the Fire Nation Palace. And she would always tell us about what she heard.

"What do you mean Us?" The water bender asked.

"Me," Zuko said. "Azula as well, the truth of the matter is, When Azulon married Ilah it wasn't for politics or a grasp for power. From the stories my mother told, it seemed as if he truly loved her."

"My mother loved to tell us what she heard about Azulon and his wife. The thought of two people who truly loved each other, whose love was able to overcome any obstacle, seemed amazing to her. "Zuko gave a small laugh at the tale. "In hindsight it would seem amazing to anyone."

Like finding a needle in a haystack

"Hearing stories about the Azulon, a man who seemed to put his role as Fire Lord above everything else, was a shock to my mother. She was always amazed at the depths Azulon would go to show his affections for his wife." Zuko's eyes rose to the sky. "And this was always my mother's favorite tale. It was the ultimate sigh of love triumphing all."

Katara's eyes stayed locked on Zuko's face for what seemed like several minutes. Before eventually understanding set in."It was him. Your grandfather," Katara's voice expressed a light tone of surprise and enlightenment. "He did it. He had this place built. He built it for his wife."

_Smart girl_

Zuko nodded his head. Katara was right, that was exactly how this area was created."Azulon's love for his wife was admired by my mother. And she would always tell us about this place. A secret area where the two of them could get away from the throne and the weight it carried. When I was a child I could never tell why she was so infatuated with this place. But looking at it now, it's obvious."

"It is," Katara said in wonderment. "I haven't even been here for an hour. But it feels so...detached from everything else. Like its own little world, so peaceful, so quiet. Like... like…"

"Like the pond for the Koi Fish," Zuko guessed. The memory of the Northern Water Tribe never left him. He honestly couldn't recall a time he had seen something so beautiful. So peaceful during the time of such a devastating war. "That's what I thought about when I came here. The first time I took a real glimpse at it. All I could think about was the amazing potential sitting right under my nose. "

Katara's eyes continued to wander among the forest. It wasn't easy to tell what was running through her mind, especially when she seemed uninterested with making eye contact. But she wasn't arguing with him, and she wasn't hitting him with water. So for the most part it had to be an improvement.

"This was their spot. Whenever they wanted to be alone they would come here. The clean warm air was always welcoming from the smell of coal and hot metal. My grandfather had the place renovated in certain areas to make it more hospital for him and my grandmother."

I'm sure that for them, it was the perfect home away from home

At least Katara stopped observing the area. She fixated her view on Zuko and stared at him silently for several seconds. Zuko wasn't sure how long it was, but she finally uttered her first calm statement.

"She died didn't she?"

* * *

**_Day 7, within the streets of Yu Dao_  
_~~Smellerbee~~_**

"This is hardly clean at all, I paid you good money and this is the quality you give me?"

In a perfect world the sight of a Fire Nation Royal publically humiliating an Earth Nation citizen would be seen as repulsive, immoral, and infuriating. For the life of Smellerbee it was so common it was practically she would need an extra set of fingers just to keep count.

Within the streets of Yu Dao, respect and equality were nothing more than a joke. For the Fire Nation it was a privilege. They had the best of housing, food, and education. But for the Earth Kingdom it was so rare it was practically a dream. Sure there were a few that lived the life of the upper class. However, most of those people were Earth benders. And they were only valuable because of their contribution to the Iron making business. For people who were born within the earth kingdom, not lucky enough to be born benders. Well, saying they got the short end of the stick was putting it mildly. The best they could hope for was some form of demining work servicing Fire Nation royals.

"Get your act together boy, I know the owner of this place. Just one word from me and you'll lose your job so fast it would make your head spin!"

And so it went on like this. Everyday Smellerbee had to watch the natives of Yu Dao get treated like second class to the Fire Nation. She never got a job. After everything the Fire Nation put her through, after everything it took from her. She refused to spend the rest of her life serving them. Serving these demon's in human skin. But her refusal to live the way of a servant did not change the fact that she had to stand by helplessly and watch the ordinary natives of Yu Dao suffer.

After her attempt to forcefully remove the Fire Nation from Yu Dao failed. Smellerbee placed her hope within the power of the king of Ba Sing Se. But he turned his back on her, on his people, on his kingdom, to support the Fire Nation, to support the spineless self-appointed king Zuko. And so, without any real power or influence in the presence of the kingdoms of Earth and Fire the freedom fighters slinked off into the dirt. No power, no reputation, no real influence or significance.

It had been no less than a month after their rebellion and people barely even remembered who they were. Smellerbee had wondered the streets many times in broad daylight and no one even recognized her! She watched as the Fire Nation royal continued to yell and belittle the Yu Dao native. She watched with clenched fists and gritted teeth at the joke her life had become. At how little her struggles didn't even matter to anyone anymore. How the death of her home and family was so easily brushed off by the world. How the fall of the few friends she had was weren't even remembered. How despite their best efforts, to the rest of the world they were nothing more than dumb kids playing war games. And the worst part about all this. Was the fact that she was actually starting to get used to it.

Nothing had been the same since the Avatar's betrayal. The day the Avatar turned his back on equality. Smellerbee would never forget the sight of him as he bowed his head to the spineless king of the Fire Nation. "You Earth Kingdom peasants can't appreciate a thing, we're let you live here, we give you a job, and **this** is how you show your appreciation?!"

_Fire Nation swine…_

Smellerbee had been living as an outcast, a shadow for so long she could slowly feel herself going numb. Reaching into her waist pocket she decided that maybe it was time to feel something new for a change. She slowly began moving towards the Fire Nation royal. She made sure to keep her footsteps quiet and swift. Within her waist pocket she held a dagger, the same one she fought with during the attempted liberation of Yu Dao. As she got closer she prepared herself mentally for what needed to be done.

_It'll be easy. His back is turned he'll never see it coming. Besides I'm __**hungry**__!_

She drew closer. But as she reached out to remove her knife, she felt a strong grip on her shoulder stop her stride. Her neck snapped backwards and behind her stood an old friend.  
"Longshot," She groaned. "Of course it's you." The archer stared directly in Smellerbee's eyes. "Oh come on it's not like anybody would notice…"

"…."

_There's no arguing with him when he gets like this!_

Smellerbee sighed in defeat. "Okay fine," She said. She tried to release her shoulder from his hand. However, Longshot only tightened his grip. "Okay I get." She released her grip from her knife and then placed both her hands where Longshot could see them. "No more danger see?" her tone held a hint of betrayal.

"Wouldn't want me to hurt your **precious** Fire Nation friend."

_Too far?_

Longshot furrowed his brows at her words.

_Too far…_

"I didn't mean that," Smellerbee said quietly. "I know, you're right, and that you're just trying to look out for me" Smellerbee turned her back to the previous target and began walking away. The sound of Longshot's footsteps were not far behind. "I'm trying to be good Longshot I am. But you know this isn't right. The fire nation should have left Yu Dao. And they would have, if wasn't for that idiot Earth King." Longshot made no attempt to stop smellerbee so for the most part she could assume that he wasn't disagreeing with her.

"He's the king of Ba Sing Se, how could he put the Fire Nation above his people, his **own** people?! And then there's us! If we can't even help our own citizens how can we still call ourselves freedom fighters? We're failures Longshot! And you know Jet would have found a way if…" The arch in Longshot's eyebrow and slight tightening of the lower left mouth stopped Smellerbee from finished what could have been a very awkward sentence.

_Too far…again…_

The little girl sighed. "I'm sorry," she said. "I know you're not Jet and I shouldn't compare you to him."

_I'm not Jet __**either**_

Longshot stood his ground as he kept his gaze on Smellerbee. Normally she had no problems speaking with him. But today she just didn't feel like herself. And right now all she wanted was to be left alone. "I can't believe I almost attacked that guy in broad daylight," She said. "How stupid was that? It's like I'm just looking for a reason for them to throw me in jail."

Longshot reached out his hand. From the motion Smellerbee could tell he was trying to comfort her. But she retreated backwards out of his range. Longshot didn't seem surprised however. It was obvious from the look on his face that this behavior wasn't unordinary for her.

"We still don't have jobs," She said after a moment of self-pity and silence. "And I'm getting hungry. We're going to have to do it sooner or later." At Smellerbee's words Longshot finally broke eye contact. He stared at the ground in a saddened and defeated demeanor.

_He doesn't want this. This life…_

"I know you're hungry," She said. "I'm hungry to. Our life wasn't always this complicated. "It wasn't always this **hard**. Back when we were the freedom fighters at least we still had each other." It was faint but Smellerbee heard Longshot release a small exhale of breath. She could tell from his body language that he missed them, just as much as she did. "I wish they were here to," She said. "But it's gone Longshot, the freedom fighters, our base in the trees, and our fight for equality…

_Jet…_

Smellerbee wasn't sure why. But she clenched her eyelids shut. For some reason whenever she thought of her old life, her eyes would begin to burn the longer she kept them open. "But we can't think about that stuff now," She said. "We still have to eat. And I'm pretty sure it's not hard for you to guess that I didn't exactly get too lucky today." Longshot nodded. He reached within his left pants pocket and pulled out a small red apple.

Smellerbee felt her mouth water at the presence of the new fruit. "Nice Longshot," she said. "Okay so let's say we split it. You get the bottom half and I get the top." Longshot looked at the fruit at then back towards Smellerbee. She noticed a slight hesitation for a second but to her surprise Longshot handed her the entire apple.

_He can't be serious_

"Longshot," Smellerbee said. "This is **yours**. You got it, you should eat it." Longshot shook his head in disagreement. He used his free right hand and gently grabbed Smellerbee's left. He placed the apple within her hand, and before she had a chance to protest, he turned away from her and quickly walked away. Smellerbee stared at his retreating figure until she could no longer see him. She placed her eyes back upon the apple and felt odd conflicted.

_You know there's no arguing with him when he gets like this_

That's true Longshot was just as hardheaded as she was. And when he made up his mind about something there was no talking him out of it. Smellerbee wanted Longshot to have something to eat, but the sad fact of the matter was that she was also very hungry. She hadn't eaten in quite some time, and she was hoping that she would have been able to get her hands on something for both her and Longshot to eat. But now she was faced with the reality of her situation. The reality that her life had fallen, and the apple she held in her hands would probably serve as he breakfast, lunch, and diner for the day.

Her eyes began to burn yet again. And she clenched then tighter then she was used to. Her lungs felt weaker and for some reason her legs suddenly lost their ability to support her weight. She fell to her knees in the walkways of Yu Dao and the people merely walking within the streets merely passed her by without giving her so much as the slightest acknowledgement. She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to look upon the inharmonic clash of the upper and lower class of Yu Dao. Because despite the difference in class of the Yu Dao natives. Smellerbee could never ignore the fact that they were still **natives** to their nation.

Whereas she was just an immigrant, she didn't belong there. The Fire Nation destroyed her home. The Fire Nation destroyed her cause as a Freedom Fighter. And the Fire Nation killed her family and friends. And now, because of them, she didn't belong anywhere. And she never would.

_Why don't you people care about us…we fought for you…for all of you_

Her growling stomach reminded her of just how hungry she was. With her eyes still closed she tightened her grip around the apple she held and brought a shaky hand to her mouth. The flavor of the apple was very odd. She wasn't sure why but she couldn't recall a time where she tasted an apple this wet and salty before. It was good though. The best meal she had in a while. And probably the best she would have for quite some days. She ate the apple until there was nothing but seed and root left. But she did not remove herself from the ground. She merely stood where she was listening to the sounds of the Yu Dao natives pass her by. Thinking of the words of Kori said.

_Yu Dao is not merely just a nation. It is a chance for people to live a new life and become more than they ever were. Yu Dao is neither change nor stagnation, is all!_

"That's right Kori," Smellerbee whispered to herself. "It is everything. It's everything that stinks about not being born lucky. And it never misses a chance to remind you of that. Not even for a second."

* * *

**_Day 7, Fire Nation Psychological Ward_  
_~~Tylee~~_**

"I don't think there has ever been a second of my life where I wasn't envious of you. You were always father's favorite. I can't even begin to describe how badly I wanted that." This was a bad place. The place was set up for the rich, to help bring them back to society. It was supposed to be a good place. She knew that but still.

"I was hoping to bring you a few things, but the guards say any sharp or blunt objects could be dangerous in the hands of some patients. And seeing how you're…well…you. I decided against it."

Her eyes roamed a majority of the room. She was being well taken care of. That much was for sure. It was clean at the very least. But she couldn't help but feel...off here. The aurora was beyond dark. It wasn't even grey it was just colorless, soulless. As if no real human being was living here.

_It almost makes me feel… _

Ever since she left the Fire Nation Academy for Girls, Tylee had been determined to set out and find herself. She didn't care about money, status, or power, as long as she could be happy. She had spent so long in the circus that she had almost forgotten what it was like to feel upset.

Thanks to years of practice and the all-girl academy drilling her nonstop. She was able to walk right into one of the finest circuses the Fire Nation had to offer. Not only did they pay her well, they took care of her so she never had to worry about much. After a whole year there Tylee finally thought she had found her calling.

_But everything changed, when __**she**__ walked back into my life…_

A cold chill ran up her spine. Tylee wasn't used to feeling upset or angry. She preferred to stay in a positive attitude. But it was hard, when she had to remember what happened at Boiling Rock. "There is still much work to be done. I'm not sure if this is going to work out well, but…I'm trying to be optimistic. For obvious reasons, I can't tell you too much about what I'm going to do. But, I hope that it all goes well."

She felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Tylee noticed that her leader, Suki, was standing right next to her. She seemed very concerned about something. Tylee matched her gaze with a confused stare.

"You don't have to do this," Suki said in a small whisper. "You don't have to stay here. Zuko would understand if you didn't want to be here. We all would." Tylee's eyes rose at her words.

_I don't like this place. I don't want to come here anymore!_

Tylee placed a large smile on her mouth. She moved her own hand to Suki's in appreciation. "It's okay Suki," She said kindly. "I need to be here. I'm a member of the Kyoshi Warriors now. I have to do what I can…as a member."

"You're not just a member Tylee," Suki smiled softy. She strengthened her grip on Tylee's shoulder. "You're a friend, a sister, practically family. And you're one of us."

_**Exactly**__ like one of them…_

Tylee could feel her smile strain. "Thanks Suki," She mumbled. Her smile increased going from ear to ear. For the first time in a while Tylee had to strain a smile. "I appreciate that. It's good to feel like I belong to something. "

Suki nodded her head. "Anytime," She smiled. "Just let me know if you ever need to talk." Suki's head snapped back towards the door. "I think he's finished. Come one let's get ready."

Tylee could see that Suki was right. He was walking towards their direction. Whenever he went to visit his sister he would have Suki and Tylee stand next to the exit and watch over him. Tylee could guess that their conversations were supposed to be private. The most they could do is sit by and eavesdrop in on every other word.

In a few strides, Zuko approached them. "Thank you all for waiting," he said. "I am grateful for your patience."

Suki nodded. "Don't worry," She said. "It's what you hired us for."

_Technically isn't it what Mai hired us for?_

There it was again, that running chill in the same place. She shifted uncomfortably for a minute. Which caught Zuko's attention. "Tylee," He said. "Are you—

"I'm fine," She said quickly. "Just a little edgy. Been standing here for a while." Suki nodded at Tylee's words. "She's right you know. Maybe we should get going."

Zuko nodded. The time had come. The others would be expecting them soon. "Suki," Zuko said. "Could you go on and prepare my travel arrangements?" Suki nodded and walked out the exit of the door. Tylee stood frozen in place staring at a life long old friend. She had heard rumors of her improving. But whenever Tylee would visit, she would do anything. She would just sit in her chair. Not responding. Not moving, barely even breathing.

"I'm sorry it turned out like this," Zuko spoke. "I came to see her just the other day, she was doing fine. But for some reason, she tends to just, shut off."

_And somehow it's always on the day that I come to visit. Are you ignoring me? Shouldn't I be the one ignoring you? You have no right to be mad at me. _

Tylee stood glued in place. The head of her friend was bent towards the ground. Tylee stared at her dangled hair hoping that she would see some indication of movement. All Tylee wanted was to see her face. See if she's doing well. Maybe make just a little bit of eye contact. With everything that happened she didn't expect them to have a conversation. But it had been almost a full two months. She was starting to get desperate.

"Tylee—

"Will she be okay," The words were almost involuntary. "Is she going to get better?" She looked upon Zuko with pleading eyes. "Will she ever going to come back?" In habit Zuko broke eye contact and stared away from her. Something he always did when he was skeptical anything would get better. "I don't know," He said. "She might. You can't really predict things like this."

_Liar… _"But I can't think too much on this now," He said. "I have to go to the area of Yu Dao."

"Yu Dao," She asked. "Why are you going there?"

"It's a long story," Zuko said. "I'll tell you later. Or better yet I could just tell you on the way. Do you want to come with me?" Tylee shook her head. "No thank you," She said. "I think I'll just stay here for a while."

_And do what? Soak up the scenery? _

Zuko nodded. Tylee could have sworn she could see a slight smile. "I understand. I'll see you around." He began walking past her.

"Bye Zuko," She said somewhat cheerfully. "And if you ever need me for anything—"

Those words made Zuko stop his stride, right before you put his foot through the threshold of the exit. He turned and stared Tylee directly in the eyes. "As a matter of fact…Tylee," he said. "Do you remember that time when we all went to the beach together?"

Tylee nodded. "Yeah," she said. "It was a lot of fun. We learned so much about each other and ourselves."

"Yes well, do you remember when you told us about yourself? When you told us your childhood? "

She nodded.

"Do you remember when you told us about your family?"

Again she nodded.

"About how you grew up in a family with so many sisters and how you all looked alike? That it felt like you didn't have anything to claim, even your own name? How you were afraid of spending the rest of your life as apart of a **matched set**?"

The acrobat turned Kyoshi warrior nodded yet again.

"And to deal with that, you joined the circus because you wanted to be different? To stand out, and be the centers of attention, to have others know who **you** are? "

"Yeah," Tylee said.

Zuko stared at Tylee. And Tylee stared at Zuko. And He stared and her…and she stared at him. Until finally…

"Have a nice day Tylee." He regained his movement outside the door. Tylee waved at his retreating back. "Bye Zuko," She called out. "I hope things work out for you."

As she turned her back she could have sworn she almost heard him say, _me to_.

* * *

_**Day 7 Yu Dao , within the forest**_  
_**~~Katara~~**_

The surprised expression on Zuko's face told Katara all she needed to know. She released a deep sigh. In the process of this entire story telling, she almost forgot why she was here. "That's it isn't it," She said. "That's the big secret of the story. She died, and Azulon changed."

Zuko merely blinked his eyes. "But how did you—"

"It wasn't that hard," She said. "Honestly I've heard stories like that a thousand times. You do realize not too long ago we were at war right? As if Azulon was the only person who lost someone he cared about."

"Yes well, saying he changed would be an understatement. My grandfather loved IIah. And when she died, he was never the same."

_Why does it sound like he said that already? Wait…_

"You're stalling," She said. She looked directly at Zuko waiting for him to deny her accusation. But he didn't. After she accused him, he merely sat where he was. "You have got to be," Katara groaned.

"You're stalling me. That's what's going on isn't it? The story, the tunnel, all of it, you're buying time. Trying to keep us here so you can…so you can…Okay I don't know what you're doing!" She pointed her finger at him. "But whatever it is whatever **this** is. It's over Zuko." And with that she turned her back to him and began to walk away.

"Wait," She heard him call. "Where are you going?" Katara kept her pace and continued to walk away. "Katara," He called out again. "I said where are you **going**?!"

"Away from **you**!" She fired back angrily. "Back to everyone else, I'm taking Sokka and we're getting out of here. Whatever's going on here, I don't want any part of it!"

"You can't leave," he shouted. "I need you to stay here!"

"Don't care," She said. "I'm going back to my brother. Dropping him off wherever he came from. And then I'm going back to Aang so we can—"

"No Katara…you're staying right **HERE**!"

The tone in his voice, and increase volume in his voice sent off warning flags in her mind. Without thinking about it, Katara whirled her hands in a circular motion. With a the quickest pivot she could perform, she swayed her arms gathering as much water as she could.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to avoid a serious threat. Because as soon as the water materialized It was met with a bright collision of a yellow light. The light mixed with the water creating a moist hot steam that shot in Katara's direction. The steam wasn't very hot, not hot enough to do her any damage. However, the heat did severely agitate her eyes and shake her balance. Enough to send her flying backwards onto the ground.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" She called out. She rubbed her eyes trying to remove the stinging sensation. Unaware of how vulnerable she had become. "You must have seriously lost your mind Zuko!" Her vision was still blurry. Zuko's feathers had become nothing more that a blotch of red, yellow, and white. But she could have sworn he was holding something yellow in one of his hands.

_His left hand maybe? Fire ?_

"It's Fire Lord," She heard Zuko said. " While you are on my land Katara, you **will** address me with respect. And if you won't stay, then I have no other choice but to do this."

"Do what," She asked. Her eyes were beginning to regain proper vision. "What exactly are you doing?" Once her vision was back to normal she stood back up to face Zuko on, as close as she could get with her height, on even ground. "Why would you do that?! What were you thinking Zuko?!"

"To get your attention," He said. "And a little payback."

"Zuko," Katara said. "Now is not the time to be funny with me.

"Good," The Fire Lord said. "Because I'm not joking, nor am I playing around." Zuko eyes met Katara in dead heat. In that instant Katara realized that he was actually being serious now. "I was hoping we could just talk, but that doesn't look like the case. So with that in mind, I have to move on to plan B."

_Plan B_

"Zuko," Katara could feel her face involuntarily twisting in confusion and annoyance. "What are you talking about?"Katara saw his body language had changed, he wasn't relaxed and loose. His body had tense and his fists were clenched tightly. He stared her down for several seconds and slowly began to move his way within her direction. With each step his foot stomped deep within the dirt. Katara wasn't sure, but she thought she could see steam leaving his nose.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," He said. "I **will** keep you here, by any means necessary!"

_What is wrong with him…_

"I challenge you to a duel!"

* * *

_Confused right? It's not only me XD, don't worry it all clears up soon enough. I know this one didn't focus too much on Zuko and Katara, but like I said it's a story with alot of plot points and alot of characters. So I wanted to take some time and show some other players in this crazy game I was setting up:). Anyway that's chapter 2, hope you all liked it. And don't worry Chapter 3 will explain just what the heck Zuko is doing, and why he's acting so crazy._

_Hope you enjoyed the other characters though, Smellerbee and Tylee. But I got to ask, is there anyone that understood that joke I was making with Zuko and Tylee ? :), just curious if anyone got it. Until then see ya around._


	4. Beta Reader

**Hey, this isn't really a chapter. And I'll probably only have it up for a few days. But I was wondering if anyone would agree to be my beta reader for this story. I'm not too sure how to ask for one and I figure this would be the best way. If you do just shoot me a message, and let me know if you're interested.**

**Like I said, this will only be up for like a day or two, i'll probably remove it Friday evening if I don't get a message. I'm just not that great with spell checking and it helps to have someone reading my work :)**


End file.
